The Dead of Night
by fluffycat1979
Summary: Never hold your career above your family.


The Dead of Night

A/N: **Consider this an apology for my previous story.**

###

You know, sometimes I really enjoy watching other people.

I get to see what they do, how they act, and all that jazz.

I especially like watching other people when they look absolutely stunning.

Take for example this white-haired girl.

She is the epitome of beauty; her face is perfectly featured with not a scratch or blemish, and her body is well developed, with an impressive chest to flaunt her status.

She is the daughter of a rich coal mine owner, who happens to be away on business tonight...

I personally saw him go, as I wouldn't want him interfering tonight, now would I?

Of course not.

Anyways, she has just left the drug store, with various medicines and remedies in a brown paper bag.

Which are for her mother, who is deathly ill.

From what I've seen, her pink-haired mother rarely left the house, instead preferring to stay indoors.

On any other occasion, I would simply assume that she wanted to keep a pale complexion, as most ladies of the 1800s wanted for their selves.

But this couldn't be true, as the white-haired girl has brought her mother medicine every night for the past few months.

Now, I'm not the smartest of the bunch, but I can see when something's up.

I have to.

Otherwise I would've been hunted down by now.

###

I see her feed her mother teaspoon after teaspoon, trying to keep her moaning down to a minimum.

It's admirable, but I can hear her heartbeat slowly fading.

She will be gone in a few days, that much is certain.

Now the girl is crying, her face buried in her hands.

She runs out, her mother holding a hand out to her retreating presence, as if she doesn't want her to go.

This is almost making me cry, honestly.

Too bad it won't last much longer.

###

As I slowly creep into the pink-haired mother's room, I quickly glance at the grandfather clock.

11:00.

I should have enough time.

I silently move to the pink-haired woman's bedside.

She's beautiful, just like her daughter.

Her body seems so..._delectable._

I quickly bare my fangs and plunge my teeth into her neck, clasping my hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp of surprise.

She struggles against me, pushing me and scratching me with her nails.

She's quite the feisty one, eh?

Needs to be taught a lesson.

I bite down even harder and violently rip my teeth away from her neck, tearing the entire left side of the beauty's neck wide open, the blood pouring down her body.

She screams rather loudly into my palm, spitting up blood at the same time.

Now, if I hate my victims resisting, I hate it even more when they make a loud fuss about it.

One more lesson should do.

I grab her left hand and slowly begin to squeeze.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Oh...the sounds of the bones breaking...amazing...orgasmic, even.

She couldn't take anymore of it, as her mind fell into the grip of unconsciousness.

I grinned.

Perfect...now let the fun begin.

I slowly began to take off my clothes, undressing her as well.

Her body was luscious, even in sickness.

Oh yes, I was going to enjoy myself.

###

As I crept upstairs to the daughter's room, I realized that my clothes were still downstairs in a heap by the bed.

Oh well.

It just means more fun for me.

I crouched near the door, watching through the crack.

I saw her slumped over in her chair, head down on a desk.

_Perfect..._

I slowly opened the door, thankful that it didn't squeak.

I stood up, shivering slightly from the cold air against my skin.

Carefully, I crept towards her, eying her body.

It seems that my member agreed with me.

She was mine to claim, just like her mother.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and she jerked awake.

"Mother?" She turned around and came face to face with my only weapon.

I grinned again.

"No, but I can be your daddy for the night."

She tried to run, but I had already pinned her to the bed, covering her screaming mouth.

###

I sat on a nearby rooftop, eying the distant manor that was up in flames.

The authorities would only find a woman who was raped and died of blood loss, her daughter who's body was defiled in every possible way with skin peeled off in ribbons, and a note.

The note would simply say, "Never hold your career above your family. It leads to a most dire future, Issa."

It was the 5th note I've given so far.

Yet, this man had received all 5.

No one else has failed as much as he has.

I got up, turned around, and disappeared into the shadows.

Just as the sun rose again.

###

A/N: **Reviews please! I hope you have a good night and take the lesson to heart.**


End file.
